Against Definition
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Rogue hated calling her boyfriend by his code-name—and threatened to destroy other people who dared call him' Gambit'. Evo-Romy and Scott


**Title**: Against Definition

**Summary**: Rogue hated calling her boyfriend by his code-name—and threatened to destroy other people who dared call him' Gambit'. Evo-Romy

**Completed**: October 13, 2013

**Beta:** PeterTheOtaku

* * *

"Damn it, Scott!" The entire X-Mansion froze when the southern belle's voice rang through the halls. She didn't usually raise her voice like that, but when she did, someone was probably going to end up in the Med-bay. Always curious, Kitty stuck her head through the wall by the pool table, anxious to see the fight, but hoping to be far away from it.

Scott, Rogue and Remy were over by the TV. Remy was holding his head in one hand, while half-heartedly trying to calm his girlfriend down. Scott was behind the couch and Rogue was standing beside Remy, fuming.

"Ah've been tellin' ya for months to stop calling him that! Ah swear ta God, ya call him that one more time and Ah'm gonna—"

"What's goin' on in here?" Scott huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the irate girl when Logan stuck his head through the doorway. If anyone could stop a brewing fight involving the grey-green eyed mutant, it was Logan.

"I don't know; she's nuts!" Scott argued. Logan rolled his eyes. Temperamental maybe, but she wasn't crazy. "I just came in to ask if Gambit—"

Quicker than they could blink, Remy was standing behind the angrily ranting girl with his arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from jumping over the couch and beating the snot out of her team captain.

"It wouldn't kill ya t'call me Remy, homme," he grunted, still wrestling with the girl. "Actuellement, it may kill ya not ta." Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Logan sighed. Ever since Rogue had learned what the word 'Gambit' meant, she had been insisting the others in the mansion call the Cajun something else. Some students were finding the switch easier than others.

Obviously, the thief didn't have a problem with the moniker—he had given it to himself—but Rogue certainly did. At first, he got a kick out of her standing up for him, now he was just wishing the others in the house would get the hint so he didn't have to keep getting jabbed in the ribs every time he tried to stop her from strangling people. This is why he hadn't wanted to tell her what it meant.

Stupid dictionary.

"Shades, call him something else. Stripes, quit takin' it out on Gumbo." Rogue paused momentarily, realizing that she was struggling against the person she was attempting to defend. She muttered a couple apologies and kissed his covered shoulder, glaring quickly over her shoulder at the dumbfounded Cyclops. "Come 'ere, Shades."

Scott quickly left the room and joined Logan in the kitchen.

"What is her problem?" he asked, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting in front of the older mutant. Rogue seemed to flip her lid every time someone addressed her boyfriend. He didn't see her as being that possessive.

"Do you know what _a_ Gambit is, kid?" Logan asked over his newspaper. "What Gumbo took his name after?" Scott just shook his head. "Then for starters, you shouldn't go around sayin' words when you don't know what they mean," Scott rolled his eyes. He was getting an English lecture from Wolverine? "And second, go look it up. You'll understand why she doesn't like it." Scott sighed and stood up to go to his room.

Once there, he grabbed a dictionary off his shelf, flopped onto his bed and flipped through it mindlessly.

_Gambit (noun): An opening in chess in which a minor piece (often pawn) is sacrificed to gain an advantage._

Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose, finally understanding why she yelled at him.

Rogue got upset because in calling him _Gambit,_ they were calling her boyfriend a dispensable pawn. Whether or not he had given himself the name, he could understand how an X-Man –his family- calling him that, would upset her.

She didn't need to go She-hulk on him over it though. She could have just said that.

"Guess I'll give her a couple minutes to chill out, then go apologize."

Scott only came down around supper, wanting to make sure that he gave Rogue plenty of time to calm down. He didn't want to risk her going berserk again. He poked his head into the dining room to see her in her regular spot between Remy and Kurt. She seemed calm enough. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey, ah... Remy?" Startled, the man with demonic black and red eyes leaned back in his seat to look at his squad leader. Scott wanted to cringe. It sounded so weird to be calling the guy he wasn't particularly close to, by his real name. The man had always been _Gambit._

It wasn't that he didn't want to _try_ and be friends with the man—in fact he had been trying to invite him out for a drive and burger when Rogue had flipped at him. He was a team mate now, and he wanted to have some semblance of a good relationship with him. "We cool?"

It took him a second to recover, but the Cajun nodded and Scott released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He glanced over at Rogue who just nodded, the smallest of smiles dancing across her lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed my first splash into X-Men: Evo!**


End file.
